NaruHina: Last Regret, First Love
by DASvicks63
Summary: Naruto finding a drunken and depressed Hinata takes her back to his apartment where they share a night of lust and passion. But once they wake up and the sake has worn off what happens to them next? Will they find regret? Or love? Naruto and Hinata romantic adult Fanfic, set during the Last Movie. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Yea I been waiting to do this story for the longest time and with the Last Movie I have the tools I need plus I think I write better with a story like this. So enjoy...

**Chapter 1**

Naruto breathed into his hands, it was cold. Very cold outside in fact, winter had hit Konoha hard this year. Naruto had just came from Ichiraku Ramen sharing a meal with his friends and fan base. Everyday he'd be bombarded with gift and presents from children, men, vendors but mostly above all. Women everyday and all day. They'd follow him around all day, trying to seduce him with all types of things.

The blonde Jinchuriki sighed, it was tiring to say the lese. Day after day of small kisses on the cheek sometimes a sneaky one on the lips. Being dry humped in public, slipped women's share keys to their houses and much more. Though Naruto shamefully admits he did take some of their offers. He didn't sleep around with them, no he'd only bed two women in his life time.

The first being Shion the priestess from the Land of Demons. After the war she had sent for him to come a fulfill his promise. And of course at the time Naruto didn't even remember the promise he made and when he learned just what she meant he was dumbfounded. But a promise is a promise and to Uzumaki Naruto he never goes back on his word, until now. He told Shion he couldn't possibly agree to put that kind of responsibility on her by giving her a child. But she when she confessed her love for her he couldn't break her heart but knew it was against his better will to go though with it. So during their love making Naruto pulled out at the last second refusing to impregnate her. Shion was left heart-broken and frustrated, telling Naruto she never wanted to see him again. It hurt but Naruto knew it was best.

The second being the busty and lust filled Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei. It was her way of thanking Naruto for his hard work on the frontlines during the war. She was well experienced and open Naruto to a whole new world of pleasure. The way her insides felt around him, always remaining tight now matter much he pounded into her.

Naruto felt a tingle go through his body at the memories, after that he looked around for a woman he could call his own. But with no luck, all the women who made advances towards were only interested in his body or status. So he just smiled and nodded when women now hit on him, it was funny he saved the whole world was loved by the whole village but yet. He still had no one waiting for him at home. Still no one to love him and love them back, he wished he'd find someone like that soon.

Naruto needed a warm drink to settle his mind and get his blood flowing. He walked to Konoha's most popular bar, he had picked up drinking when he was 18, he was underage but still he rarely drank.

As Naruto entered the bar looking for an open seat, his hood was up hoping no one would recognize him. He just wanted a nice quite night. As he walked to take a seat, he saw a familiar person there.

It was his friend Hyuga Hinata with a large bottle of sake near her and her face planted on the corner.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he rushed to her side "Hinata?" He said her name gently shaking her.

Hinata's eyes opened up and looked up to see _him _"Naruto-kun?" She questioned.

"Hinata." Naruto looked at her with worried eyes "What happened to you?" He asked.

Hinata only smiled "Oh I guess I had a little too much to drink..." She said in a drunken slurp.

Naruto frowned "Come I'm taking you home." He tried to grab her but she refused to move.

"No!" She struggled out of his arms "I'm not going to home so father is complain about me again!" She yelled drawing in some people's attention.

Naruto was worried now she would cause a scene. "Hinata listen you I'm leaving you here." He sighed "You're drunk."

Hinata frowned at him "Why would you care?" She said under her breath.

"Can I help you with something?" The bartender asked.

Naruto shook his head "No I'm just taking her home. She's drank too much." He told him.

The tender snorted "It doesn't look like she wants to go with you."

Naruto glared at him "Look I'm taking her home." He said as he pulled out his wallet and paid for her drinks. He then grabbed Hinata "Come on Hinata."

The heiress shook her head and pouted like a child "No!" She said trying to push him off.

"Hinata.." Naruto was speechless, the usually quiet and timid Hinata was acting out and fighting against him. Naruto ran his hand through his hair "What if I take you to my apartment." He suggested.

Hinata looked to Naruto and she bit her lip looked to the ground and nodded.

**Later**

Naruto was dragging a drunken Hinata back to his home, she was hustled over his shoulder and lightly sleeping. As he reached his apartment and fished for his key in his pocket.

As he opened the door he walked them into his bedroom and gently put her on the bed. Naruto looked down to Hinata's sleeping form, and never noticed how cute she was. She had a small blush across her face and he smiled, glad she was safe. Naruto knew how guys like to take advantage of women in her condition.

As Naruto was about to leave he felt his hand being grabbed. Naruto looked down to the Hyuga her eyes open "Naruto-kun...stay please." She asked in a small voice.

Naruto looked at her questionably "Hinata?" He took a seat on the bed "Why were you drinking like that?" He asked.

Hinata frowned "No reason.."

"Hinata." He gripped her hand "Come on it's me Naruto, you tell me anything." He smiled to her.

Hinata looked away to avoid his eyes and mumbled one word under her breath.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What?" He moved in to hear.

Hinata bit her lip "you" She mouthed. She looked to his deep blue eyes "It was you Naruto-kun." She admitted.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion, but before he could react Hinata quickly kissed Naruto on the lips. He couldn't believe it, the shy Hinata did something this bold? As she broke the kiss Naruto noticed Hinata was shedding tears "Hinata what's wrong?" He asked as he cupped her face.

Hinata tried not to look him in the eye "Naruto-kun...do you remember what you said..to me? Answering my confession?" She asked.

Naruto nodded "Yes but what does that mean?"

"I still do Naruto-kun." She looked into his eyes, hers bloodshot red "I still love you."

Naruto was taken back, he remembered what they said. Naruto had told her he was happy she loved him but he only saw her as a friend. He didn't see himself being able to fall in love with Hinata like how she was in love with him. He hoped they could stay friends and they did but over the two years since then they drifted and really haven't spent time together. Every time he tried to hangout with her, she'd always have something to do or would have an excuse. He figured he's really hate her back then and thought it be best to keep his distance.

"I didn't know you still felt like that." He said to try to calm her "Hinata I told you..."

Hinata glared at Naruto "I know Naruto-kun, I know." He choked on her tears "But I've loved you for so many years, I don't think I can remember a time I didn't love you." Hinata's face dropped "I tried to forget about you and move one like you said I should."

Naruto flinched at the memory, did he really say that? It was true he hoped she would but maybe he could had worded it better.

"I couldn't Naruto-kun I love you!" She buried her head in his chest "I love you so much it hurts to see you surrounded by those women, just thinking about what you're doing with them it..it...it makes my feel sick." She choked on tears.

Naruto just held her close to his chest, he didn't know what to say. A million things were racing through his mind. He opened his mouth but no words would come out.

Hinata pulled away from his chest and sighed "Please Naruto-kun..." she started.

Naruto finally found his voice "Yes Hinata." Looking her straight in the eyes.

She leaned in closer "Make me feel loved." She whispered in his ear. Naruto was about to question what she meant but before he could he felt Hinata take his hand and guide it to her right breast.

Naruto eyes popped open at the contact he couldn't believe what was happening. "Hinata what are you doing?" He asked as he gulped.

Instead of an answer he got other peck on the lips "Please Naruto-kun just once is all I ask from you, then I'll never bother you again." She pleaded "Just once.."

Naruto stared at the woman in his arms, thinking about what she wanted "Hinata are you sure? I mean if we start I don't know if I can stop. And I don't want you to regret this." He placed his hands on his shoulders.

Hinata shook her head "No I won't.." She placed her lips on him again.

This time though Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back, Hinata put her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto pushed forward into the kiss and pushed his lounge into her mouth. Hinata moaned into the kiss but didn't exactly know what to do, Naruto's lounge was clearly experienced while this was Hinata's first time.

She broke the kiss needing air and was blushing from the sake and the embarrassment from being so unexperienced "Sorry Naruto-kun." She said feeling a little ashamed.

Naruto chuckled, she was so cute "Don't apologize, it's cute." He kissed her again stroking her hair softy as he laid her on the bed climbing on top of her. Naruto could feel the heat coming from her body, she was so soft compared to his hard chest. He could taste the sake in her mouth, their lounge swirling and exploring each other's mouths. Taking in each other's flavors.

As they continued their fiery kiss Naruto's sneaked up and grabbed both of her breast. The Hyuga princess moaned into his mouth and when Naruto gripped them harder she broke the kiss to moan out loud. Naruto smirked he loved that sexy sound she just did, he wanted to hear it all night long.

Naruto then moved to the bottom of her white shirt sending a sign to remove it. Hinata nodded and helped him take it off to reveal a pure white bra underneath. He reached to the back of her bra to remove it, and as the strap disconnected and her breast flew out into the open Naruto's heart stopped for a moment.

They were beautiful, amazing even. They were no doubt bigger than Shion's and maybe even Mei's, hell they could even rival Obaa-chan's.

Hinata then covered herself "Naruto-kun please stop staring." She looked away "It's embarrassing." Naruto was the first man to ever see her like this, she felt so exposed to the world right now.

Naruto smiled and pulled her arms away "Don't hide them, they're beautiful please don't be embarrassed." He begged her.

Hinata nodded and bite her lips to suppress a moan as Naruto cupped one of her breast "So big.." He commented as he stroked it back and forth.

"Sorry.." She apologized "I know they're too big, I'm bigger than most girls my age Ino is always saying something about them." her eyes drifted.

Naruto frowned as he pulled her face back to face him "Don't you dare apologize for being this beautiful Hinata, your body is wonderful and it's doing this to me." He grinding on her.

She could feel his erection on riding on her leg "Oh Naruto-kun." She said in a lustful voice.

Naruto smiled as she then guided her hand to his lower body to feel it "Do you feel that Hinata, you. Your body is doing this to me." He kissed her "You're so fucking sexy and it's pissing me off that you act like you're not." He then pulled his own shirt off "Here now we're even." He took of his pants next leaving him in boxers only and his harden cock clearly visible poking through.

Hinata gasped at how large it was and helped Naruto remove her skirt leaving her in matching white panties.

Once done Naruto leaned on top of Hinata and bend down to kiss her nipple on her right breast, and give the left one a tug. Hinata gasped in pleasure as Naruto sucked on the bud and swirled his lounge around it.

Naruto released the nipple with a pop and smirked "So still sorry?" He asked.

Hinata groaned at him stopping "Don't stop! Please touch me Naruto-kun.." She closed her eyes awaiting more.

Naruto grinned as she went back to work on her breast. Kissing, sucking, and lightly biting on them. Hinata's moans were music to his ears, he wanted to hear more. Bring Hinata the greatest pleasure of her life and make her call, no! Scream his name out for all to hear. He wanted the whole village to hear his handy work.

He lowered his right hand to Hinata's private area. He rubbed her panties feeling the moisture from what was hidden. He smiled glad she was getting wet from his actions. He moved her panties to the side and placed a finger near her soaking wet core.

Hinata cried out his name "Oh Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" She started to breath heavily.

Naruto smirked as she placed two fingers inside "So wet." He said as he pumped into her.

Hinata was breathless as Naruto started to move his fingers, she never really touched herself down there. Mostly due the embarrassment and being surrounding by all seeing eyes. She always went crazy when Naruto rubbed her clit. Her body sent a shock through her body, she shrieked in ecstasy gripping Naruto's back as she literally clawed at him.

Naruto keep moving her fingers back and forth all while kissing and licking her neck, she couldn't take it much longer. "Naruto-kun" She breathed "Something is coming.."

Naruto leaned into her ear "Let it go Hinata-chan.." He licked her earlobe and that was the all the push she needed.

She screamed as loud as she could not caring who heard as her first orgasm rang though her body. She squirted as she came all over Naruto's hand.

He had a cocky smile on, proud of himself making her cum. When first doing it with Shion he was sloppy had no experience and Mei guided him through their time together. So this was the first time he was in complete control. He raised his cum drenched hand to his face and licked his fingers clean "Delicious." He said looking down at the tired Hyuga.

Hinata's head was spinning, Naruto-kun did this to her. She was feeling this way because of him. She looked up to the man she loved "Naruto-kun.." She raised out to him.

Naruto saw this and went down to connect his lips with hers. He started to grid on her again, feeling himself about to explode. He pulled his boxers off and took her panties off as well. Now both were completely nude.

Naruto gripped his hard cock and positioned himself at her entrance. Teasing her as he poked at her awaiting pussy "Are you ready? This will hurt." He asked worried about her comfort.

Hinata said nothing but wrapped her arms around his neck nodding. Naruto breathed in and out as he quickly entered her in one swift movement.

Hinata yelled in pain and tears built up in her eyes but Naruto silenced her with a kiss as he waited for her to get use to him. Naruto though hoped she do it quickly, she was tight. So tight around him, he was stretching her. He needed to move before he went crazy but he used his willpower to not.

Eventually Hinata calmed down and was ready, so Naruto took that moment to move. He went slow at first, he groaned out. It felt so good, she felt so good around him. So wet and tight, he swore she was getting tighter by the minute.

Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist "Naruto-kun!" She cried his name "Faster.." She requested.

Naruto smiled, that was what he was waiting for. He gripped her bottom and sat up to get at a better angle and started to thrust forward as quickly as possible.

Hinata closed her eyes, shouted and threw her head back as Naruto pounded into her fast and hard. She could feel his cock kiss her womb every time he thrusted forward. Naruto looked down to Hinata and watched her breast swing back and forth, her perky nipples stiff. He bent down and took one into his mouth as he continued to move.

Her body was on fire and something was building up inside of her again "Naruto-kun! It's coming again!" She screamed.

Naruto kept thrusting but he felt himself too reaching his limit "Shit I'm about cum too Hinata!" He was about to pull out and Hinata saw this and wrapped her legs around to pull him in. He was confused but it was too late.

Hinata let out a silent scream and her second orgasm came and she tighten on Naruto. The blonde couldn't take it anymore and as Hinata came all over him he exploded inside of her. Hinata moaned as she felt his warm liquid invaded her body.

Naruto panted, he was hot, sweaty and spent. He pulled out and groaned at the lost of contact "Hinata." She said her name but got no response. Naruto looked to see Hinata was breathing heavily and seemed to be quietly sleeping.

Naruto sighed as he threw a cover over their bodies and tucked himself in. He placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder and closed his eyes waiting to fall asleep, he had a lot of things on his mind at what just happened. He knew they'd had a lot to talk about in the morning.

Little did he know the woman in his bed was smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>Well here's my new story I hope you guys like it but anyway it won't be long maybe 5ish chapters only I don't know right now.<p>

Anyway please follow, fav, and review please tell me if you want me to continue with the story or cut it short. Vicks out :P


	2. Chapter 2

So looks like people like the story so I'll be moving forward with it. Thanks for all the positive feedback guys really. This is probably my fastest reviewed story so thanks for the reviews but ignore the idiot guesses who keep talking shit. I hate those trolls.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had been the first to awake, he yawned into his hand. He felt a weight on his chest, he looked down to see Hinata still peacefully sleeping. Naruto smiled and stroked her hair as last night's memories flooded into his mind. For a virgin she was good.

Naruto quietly got out of the bed trying not to wake up Hinata and went into his bathroom for a shower. As the water began to ran Hinata's eyes started to open. She flinched at the sunlight hitting her face, she sat up and looked around trying to remember what happened. Her head was dizzy and she her stomach was in knots. She had a bad taste in her mouth and she felt as if she needed to vomit badly.

She got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. As she opened the door she noticed the water was running, Naruto was too busy washing himself to notice. Hinata looked to herself in the mirror and saw something was off "Why am I naked?" She asked herself.

Naruto then stopped his shower when he heard a voice "Hinata?" He called her name out as he pocked his head out to look.

Hinata heard Naruto's call "Naruto-kun?" She turned to see a naked Naruto looking at her. Her eyes went wide as she covered herself and screamed.

Naruto sweat dropped as she started to shout and asked a hundred different questions.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Hinata and Naruto were now fully dressed and embarrassed. Naruto was blushing from the awkwardness and Hinata from finding herself in the apartment of the love of life, naked and with a blurry memory.

"Hmm." Hinata started "Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto blinked and turned to her "Yes Hinata?"

"What happened last night?" She wondered.

Naruto stared at her oddly "You seriously don't remember anything?" He asked feeling a little hurt inside.

The Hyuga shook her "I remember going out to drink, and you coming to get me but after that everything is blurry." Her face dropped "But I also remembered some parts of what happened bit by bit." She explained.

Naruto's heart stopped and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. He went into a long explanation of the events last night, from her confession to their love making.

Hinata stared at Naruto for minutes but it felt like hours, to think her first time would be taken while she was in a drunken state. She bet Naruto-kun thought she was awful, and pathetic. Coming on to him while she was drunk, a true disgrace she was. She sat up from the bed "I have to go." She told him.

Naruto sat up as well "Wait!" He reached for her.

"I have to, my father will be angry at me for staying out so long." She turned to him to bow "Goodbye Naruto-kun." With that she put on her sandals and left. She hoped Naruto-kun would come after her but he never did.

Naruto looked to the door and sighed as he slumped onto his bed. How could he forget she was drunk, she was probably regretting the whole thing. A woman's first time is suppose to be special, not forgettable in a one night stand. He felt like shit watching her go. He wanted her to stay...with him. He closed his eyes and chuckled "Right I told her we're just friends.." He said.

He opened his eyes and started at the celling "I need someone to talk to."

**With Hinata**

"Welcome back Hinata-oneesama." Hanabi greeted her older sister.

Hinata turned to her little sister "Hello Hanabi-chan." She smiled.

Hanabi put on a sly smile "So where were you all night now?" She playful asked.

Hinata blushed and waved her hands "Nowhere, nowhere!" She said quickly "I was just out with some friends and lost track of time."

Hanabi stared questionably at her sister and shrugged her shoulder "Ok don't worry about father I'll cover for you but you know he'll want to talk to you later so good luck." She waved her a goodbye and went onto her own business.

Hinata sighed in relief she was safe for now. She walked to her room and slid the door, closed it and laid on her bed. Her stomach felt empty, the room seemed bigger than she remembered. She felt tears building up for some reason she couldn't stop crying.

**With Naruto**

Uchiha Sasuke walked aimlessly around the village, trying to remember his way around Konoha. He had only been back for three weeks and he'd mostly spent his time staying home. As he walked down the street he noticed most people were glaring at him and whispering about him too. He rolled his eyes, some people saw him as a hero while others saw him still as criminal.

"Sasuke!" He heard his name being screamed by his best friend.

"Naruto." The young Uchiha said as Naruto landed in front of him. "What do you?"

Naruto panted "I need your advice."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded, they walked to a private spot to talk.

Naruto spoke first "I kinda did something I shouldn't had." He started.

The blonde then explain the story of last night to Sasuke who listened closely in surprise "Huh so you finally advanced on the Hyuga." Sasuke said.

"What does mean?"

Sasuke sighed "It was obvious she liked you since we were kids so I'm surprised it took you so long to notice her."

Naruto groaned in annoyance "I knew that for nearly two years she loved me! But I told her I didn't see us being together, but when I found her drunk and she came on to me." He blushed and shamefully admitted "I couldn't help it."

Sasuke stared at Naruto "So go and apologize?" He suggested.

Naruto looked to his friend like he was crazy "I can't just go and say I'm sorry! I'll look like an asshole."

"So what you're not going to do anything?"

Naruto thought for a second "I don't know what to do."

Sasuke then turned to walk away "Well then I'm going, this is something you need to figure out on your own." He began to walk away.

Naruto sighed "Why the hell did I go to him?" He asked himself.

**Later**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out the last Uchiha's name.

"In here Sakura." Sasuke yelled out from the living room.

Sakura smiled and walked to the kitchen "Dinner should be done in 30 minutes." Sakura had been cooking for Sasuke since he came back. Everyday right at 6:30 she'd be in his kitchen cooking for him, like a wife would do for her husband. The pink haired girl blushed at that thought.

30 minutes later the two were at the dinning room enjoying their meals. "This is good as always Sakura." Sasuke commented as he took another bite of rice.

Sakura's cheeks went red "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She then asked "So Sasuke-kun did anything happen today?"

Sasuke stopped eating and thought for a moment "Yes actually Naruto wanted to talk to me about some girl he had sex with." He then back to eating leaving Sakura's mouth flown open.

"Wait? What!" She yelled in shock "With who?" She wondered. She figured it was only a matter a time before Naruto did something with those woman he was always surrounded by. But she never figured him to be a kiss and teller.

"That Hyuga girl from our class." Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura nearly dropped her food as her eyes popped out of her head "What!? Hinata!" She screamed.

The Uchiha nodded "Yea that one." He continued to eat.

Sakura had so many questions right now. She knew Naruto had turned Hinata's feelings down but did he rethink about it? Were they together? And how long?

She shook her head, she needed answers "Sasuke-kun tell me everything please."

**Later With Hinata**

The young Hyuga heiress just exited from her first bath of the day. When she got home she never noticed she smelled of sex, well more like Naruto-kun. She dressed herself and stared at outside her window, and noticed it was nearly sundown. She giggled to herself she had slept the whole day away. But with a night like hers she needed rest from both the physical and emotional stress. She had a soreness between her legs and she felt rather weak in the knees when waking up. And her memories cam to her in full force, she was ashamed of herself. Getting drunk and throwing herself at the man she loved so willingly. But isn't it what she wanted to be with Naruto-kun? Even if it was just for one night?

"One night." She said to herself as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Now things would be back to normal, Naruto-kun would be getting seduced by women while she painfully watched from the background. The pain grew, oh Kami it hurt. Her breath grew short she shut her eyes as tears came out. It hurts having her dream come true and then for all to be torn from her again.

"Hinata-oneesan are you up? I.." Hanabi walked in to she Hinata in tears grabbing her chest kneeling on the wall. "Onee-san!" She called out to her sister to grab her.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi frowned "Onee-san what happened yesterday?" She asked as Hinata looked away not wanting to answer. "Onee-san either you tell me or I'll get Oto-san."

Hinata's eyes went, no father could not know! "Wait! Hanabi I'll tell you.." She then explained and retold last night's events.

**With Naruto**

It was nearing night fall, the sun was falling and light was fading. But Naruto never left his house today, he lacked the will to. He gripped his chest, he couldn't explain but when Hinata left he felt empty. He knew last night wasn't going to led into anything the morning after but still...

He sighed "What the hell did you do to me Hinata?" He wonder to himself.

He suddenly heard a banging on the door "Naruto! I know you're in there answer the door or I'll break it down cha!" Sakura yelled from the other side.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Great what now?" He pulled himself out of bed and walked to the door. He turned it open "Yes Sakura?" He said in a annoyed tone.

Sakura closed her arms and frowned at her longtime teammate and friend "What the hell were you thinking with Hinata!" She shouted.

Naruto's eyes went, she knew! But how? No way Hinata would go out an tell anyone, no was she's too shy for that. So that led to one explanation, Sasuke. The bastard "Listen Sakura I don't know what Sasuke told you or why but that was between me and him. So please I don't need you screaming at me right now." He explained.

But naturally Sakura wasn't having it "No excuses Naruto! She was drunk you should had knew better!"

"That's right he should had." Came Hanabi's face, her face was red from anger from hearing last night's events between her sister and the blonde hero standing in front of her.

Hinata stood behind her young sister "Hanabi."

Naruto looked to the Hyuga sisters "Hinata..."

Hinata stared back "Naruto-kun."

The two stared into one each other's eyes and turned away, out of embarrassment.

Hanabi growled and walked up to Naruto and punched him in the stomach "You bastard how dare you take advantage of my sister!" She glared at the blonde who lost all of his breath.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shrieked in horror at her little sister.

Sakura gasped, surprised to see the young girl hit Naruto so suddenly. Though she admitted she was probably going to do it herself.

"She was drunk and clearly not in her right mind! You're suppose the world's hero not some horny bastard!" Hanabi began her rate on the blonde "You broke her heart years ago and now this!? Do you know what my father is going to do to you when he learns about this? He'll bury you." She finished with a never ending glare. She hated Naruto, she didn't care even if he did save the world. He turned down her sister without even giving her a chance. He was her strength, what pushed her to become stronger. She wanted to walk with him, but what does he do? Break her heart in a second. She hated, no despised him. Everyone acted like he was a hero but to Hinata he was just a heart breaking bastard. She would never forgive him.

Naruto looked to Hanabi with panic "Wait! Wait at least hear me out!" He tried to plead with her "Yes I know what happened shouldn't had but I was too caught up in the moment to stop!" He got on his knees and bowed his head "I know what I did was wrong I'm the biggest piece of shit in the world right now but I..."

"No!" Hinata shouted out with tears running down her face "You're not a piece of...shit...You're Uzumaki Naruto-kun! And it wasn't your fault I should had listen to you back then, but I couldn't." She began to choke on her tears "It's all my fault Naruto-kun not yours please Hanabi stop."

Hanabi looked questionably at her sister "Why?" She asked "Why are you defending him?" She wanted to know.

Hinata bit her lip to suppress her cries "Because I love Naruto-kun and I don't think that will ever chance. Pathetic I know but I can't help it, I'm ashamed of that I did but I'm partly happen too. Happy my first was with you Naruto-kun." She walked forward to the blonde to cup his face "I'm sorry to had dragged you into this all Naruto-kun don't worry I'll take care of it all then I'll be out of your life." She turned to walk "Come Hanabi."

"Wait Hinata! Naruto go after her!" Sakura told the blonde but he couldn't hear her.

Time seemed to slow down as he walked Hinata grab her sister and begin to leave like this morning. He didn't go after her, he should had so he wasn't going to make the same mistake "Wait!" He yelled as he grabbed Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto sighed "I regret not going after you this morning so I won't do that again." He began "Hinata listen like I said years ago I don't know if I can love you like you do me. But I!" He raised his voice "But I don't want you out of my life, in fact maybe you'd like to go out sometime?"

Hinata went wide eye "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She questioned.

Naruto put on a light smile "I'm saying lets give it a try, I want to give us a chance." He gripped her hand "So will you go out with me Hyuga Hinata?" He kneeled down.

Hinata was blown away from this, she thought Naruto-kun going to be happy she was going to be out of his life. That they'd both forget what happened and things would be the same, but her Naruto-kun was on his knee asking her on a date. Hinata stared down into his deep blues eyes "Yes." Was all she said as happiness filled her chest, with a smile and tears of joy.

**The Next Day**

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand and hand, with Hinata laying her head on Naruto's shoulder eyes closed taking in his scent. They had just completed their first date. After explaining to each other how they felt about that night, Naruto realized he did have feelings for Hinata and wanted to take her on her offer those years ago now. Hanabi was not happy and still upset with the whole situation, but knew he was what made her sister happy so she'd go along with it for now.

It was wonderful to Hinata at least Naruto-kun was the perfect gentlemen, he had dressed up for her. Brought her flowers, her favorites thanks to Ino. He treated her to the fanciest restaurant in the village, and paid for the full meal. And finally they watched the sun set together, it was like a true dream.

Naruto on the other hand was disappointed in himself, this date sucked. He just barely had any money left to, he had to get a small meal because the restaurant was so damn high in prices. The drinks cost almost as much as the damn food, it wasn't even filling either. Talking with Hinata was the highlight of the date, he did most of the talking though. She sat down and listened to him go on and on about his stories. It was fun to have someone to listen to him and really pay attention and be truly interested in him, unlike his fan girls who just go crazy over anything he says.

It was nightfall and they were walking to back to the Hyuga complex. "We're here." Naruto said as Hinata opened her eyes to see her home.

She pouted, it was over "Oh I see." She released Naruto's arm. "I had a fun time." She smiled.

Naruto put up a small smile too "Yea me too.."

Hinata sensed something was wrong "Naruto-kun is something wrong?" She was worried she wasn't good enough on this date.

Naruto sighed "Its just that I wanted to impress you but I failed. I couldn't afford a big meal at the restaurant and I did most of the talking. I don't know...I just.."

"Naruto-kun stop it." She interrupted him "I have a wonderful time, I loved every second of it. You don't need to impress me or take me somewhere fancy all I need is to be with you that's enough for me." She sent him a bright smile.

Naruto smiled back and sighed in relief, she didn't hate it. "Thanks Hinata, maybe next time we can go get some ramen or something simple."

Hinata nodded "Yes I'd like that."

Naruto then grinned and scratched his head, silence erupted between the two as they avoided each others' glances. "Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto went to kiss Hinata on her cheek and turn to leave.

Hinata stood there blushing from his small kiss and she had a feeling in her chest as she watched Naruto begin to leave "Wait Naruto-kun!" She wanted more.

Naruto turned to her "Yes?" He wondered what she wanted.

Hinata looked to her feet and played with her fingers "Could I have one more..? On the lips..." She said in a meek voice.

Naruto blinked at the request from the young heiress but nodded, he walked forward cupped her face and connected their lips.

The two then went into a heated kiss, taking in each other's taste like the that night before. As they broke the kiss, the two stared at one another looking deep into each others eyes. They needed no words as they knew what they wanted so they kissed again this time with mouths open.

Hinata immediately felt Naruto's tongue invade her mouth and overtake her own. Naruto explored Hinata's mouth and loved the sweet taste she had, the shy girl could stand and allow Naruto to continue his exploration.

Eventually they pulled away to get some air and Hinata had a shortness of breath, she felt a tingle between her legs. She knew what that meant.

Naruto panted, damn Hinata was a good kisser. He'd kissed a lot of women the past two years but Hinata was hands down the best. Mei was at a close second but Hinata being unexperienced was a fast learner. He licked his lips and smirked "Damn who'd think the shy little Hinata be such a strong kisser." He teased her.

Hinata's face grew red and she looked away completely embarrassed "No I just..."

"Oh please do go on." Came a new voice.

The two turned around to see Hinata's father standing in front of them with a displeased look on his face, Hyuga Hiashi.

"Oto-san." Hinata said in shock and Naruto's eyes went wide "I can explain."

Hiashi glared at the couple "Oh I hope you do." He crossed his arms awaiting an answer.

Naruto gulped, shit he was fucked.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 down was planning on having another love making scene but meh I'll let the drama build first. Hope you enjoyed and I'm back home now so I'll update my other stories soon. Vicks out :P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay next chapter! Thanks for the reviews again this chapter has that love scene so please enjoy! Just hope it's as good as the first one.

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and Hinata sat inside the Hyuga manor in front of Hiashi. Sitting on their knees sweating and both were extremely nervous and the Hyuga leader could sense that. He glared at the young adults with his all seeing eyes "Now then please explain to me why you two were in front of my clan house doing such inappropriate things." He said in a demanding voice.

Hinata and Naruto flinched at his tone "Well Oto-san we were huh.." Hinata started.

Hiashi only frowned "To think my daughter would be doing this behind my back." He snorted "Must you always find new ways to embarrass me and the Hyuga name?" He shook his head "Oh what a disappointment you are."

Hinata closed her eyes and bit her lip to not cry. She knew father would say this, but Naruto on the other hand was now pissed "Hold on!" He yelled "How dare you call Hinata a disappointment!" He sent a hateful stare to Hiashi.

Inside Hiashi smirked "Oh really? I am her father and the head of the Hyuga clan so you should watch your tone. I can say whatever I want about my daughter." He waited for Naruto's response.

Naruto growled, this guy was an asshole. He insulted Hinata not once but twice just now, no he wasn't having this "Listen to me I don't care if you were the Hokage or the Sage of Six Paths himself. I don't give a fuck if she is your daughter either, you've got no right to insult Hinata like that" He raised his voice glaring at the elder Hyuga "Hinata is probably the kindest girl I know she doesn't deserve to have her old man tear her down like this! So what if we're kissing in front of this damn clan house, I wouldn't care if it was in front of the whole village!" The blonde declared.

Hinata blushed at the last part. But she couldn't believe it, Naruto-kun was standing up for her and to her father no less. Her heart beat fasten at this situation.

"Hinata is a grown woman she can make her own decisions and choices! And as a parent you should be supporting her no, not looking down on her! A parent should always believe in their child no matter what!" Naruto finished remembering what his own father, Minato once said.

Hiashi closed his eyes "I see." He turned to Hinata "And what do you think of this Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata was snapped out of her daze and answered "I..." Her voice was small but picked up "I agree with Naruto-kun!" She shouted closing her eyes awaiting what her father would say next.

To their surprise Hiashi gave them a light smile "Well that was all I needed to hear."

The two went wide eye and stared at Hiashi "Oto-san?" Hinata questioned.

He sent his daughter a smile "Don't worry Hinata I didn't mean any of what I said, I'm proud of you." "You see young Uzumaki you gave a reputation around the village of being a ladies man." Hiashi explained.

Naruto shrugged "I've gone on a lot of dates but ladies man? I wouldn't say that."

He nodded "Yes but I wanted to know what your intentions were with my daughter. I want nothing more than Hinata's happiness and somehow you are that happiness. So that's why I wanted to test you just now." He fully explained to the couple and they began to understand. "I wanted to kill you when I heard you rejected Hinata's feelings towards you. She was depressed for sometime and I knew something happened yesterday when she wouldn't come out of her room and I wasn't surprised to learn it was you again." He activated his Byakugan "So what made you change your mind?" He asked dangerously.

Naruto narrowed his eyes to the older man, his all seeing eyes were now active. He knew he had to answer carefully but most importantly truthfully "Something happened that made me realize I was wrong all those years ago." He took Hinata's hand and smiled to her "I don't know what this feeling I have towards her is, maybe love? But either way I want to be with her and I want to try it."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow "Try what?" He asked.

"To try to fall in love." Naruto answered him.

Hinata looked at with wide eyes and put her left hand over her mouth in shock, Naruto-kun was going to try to love her back. Her chest felt like she had butterfly inside.

Hiashi stared at Naruto and chuckled "Then go." He said "I don't want to keep you from that, but I warn you once Uzumaki." He sat up towering over the blonde "If you do anything to hurt my daughter in anyway I swear I'll cut it off." He then took his leave bidding them a goodnight.

Naruto thought for a moment "Cut it off?" He wondered what that meant. He then turned to Hinata "Hey Hinata-chan you ok?" He asked.

Hinata said nothing as she grabbed Naruto's shoulders roughly and brought him into a sloppy kiss. Naruto was surprised at first but kissed her back slipping his lounge inside of her awaiting mouth.

After a while they stopped her rough kiss "Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata moaned and leaned into Naruto's ear whispering "Naruto-kun...I need you." She then grinded her body onto his.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as she felt Hinata's soft body on his. He was getting turned on like earlier but this time there be no interruptions. "Lets finished what we started at my place."

**A Few Minutes Later**

As the door shut to Naruto's apartment they were on each other like wild animals. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto lifted Hinata by her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They went into a hot passionate kiss, clawing at each other's clothing. Hinata was wearing a white Sunday dress while Naruto wore a dress shirt and an orange jacket. Naruto slipped his jacket off during their kiss as he flicked his lounge around hers.

He then got bold and grabbed Hinata's right breast slowly massaging it, she moaned into his mouth. Naruto smirked and broke their kiss. Hinata stared at Naruto oddly who chuckled "Damn I love the noises you make." He said in a lustful voice "It turns me more."

"Naruto-kun.." She purred.

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and walked them to his bedroom. He laid Hinata on the bed and helped her take off her dress carefully placing in on the floor. She was now stripped down to her bar and panties "Naruto-kun should get undressed too." She cutely whined not wanting to be the only one.

Naruto chuckled at her cute pout and did as she said and stripped to his boxers. He wanted to do things properly this time, to truly make love to her. That night was caused by a drunken state, but this was a night of romance and lust.

Hinata had a request "Can we turn the lights off?" She asked, even after remembering all they had done she was still embarrassed. But tonight she'd wish to overcome it, if possible.

Naruto nodded and flicked the lights off, leaving the only light source the moon's glow beaming onto Hinata. Naruto climbed on top of her and went to remove the rest of her clothing, he looked into her eyes as if asking for permission first. She nodded allowing him to unhook her bra and helped him slide off her panties.

Naruto gasped as he looked at the nude beauty in front of him, how could he had overlooked her all this time. Had he known how beautiful she was back then he would had been with her since Pain's attack on the village. Her breast were ready he could see her perky pink nipples harden and standing in attention. Her neatly shaved private area was wet and her scent hit the air showing how aroused she is. Her pale skin shinned and radiated in the room, her skin was smoothed and soft. It was flawless, perfect even. Well almost perfect.

Naruto glared at a clear scar just below her left breast he moved his hand over the wound and sighed. He knew what it was from "I'm sorry Hinata." He said "I got you hurt..." His voice trailed off.

Hinata frowned and cupped Naruto's face "Naruto-kun, you didn't do this." She grabbed his left hand "You saved me, everyone. You're a hero, I don't care if I have this scar. It's a medal to me, it reminds of how I finally told you how much I loved you. It was one of the happiest days of my life, like today." Tears streamed down her face "I love you Naruto-kun." She smiled brightly.

Naruto was blown away as Hinata said those familiar words "Hinata.." He choked on his tears "Thank you." He wiped his tears away.

As they tension in the room died down Naruto flipped Hinata on her back, she gasped at the sudden movement. Naruto was now all ready to give Hinata that great pleasure again. To bring her to a whole new sexual high that she'd forget all the pain of the past, and would only know his feeling of his touch. That was Naruto's mission tonight.

Naruto looked directly into Hinata's pretty pink little pussy. Her holy and sanctuary place, it was as beautiful and flawless like the rest of her body. He sniffed the air, her arousal smell hitting his nose. Naruto inhaled the smell again, it was wonderful. He hoped she was a sweet as she smelled.

Hinata was confused for what Naruto-kun was going he was just staring at her private area for what seemed like minutes. Hinata's face grew red as she could only imagine what Naruto-kun was planning. She was going more and more inpatient she needed him to touch her now!

She got her wish as Naruto stretched her wide open to get a better look at her insides. He could see what seemed like an endless vortex of pink wet soft skin. Naruto grinned, it was all for him.

Hinata groaned as she wished Naruto-kun would continue what he just did and she got what she wanted when Naruto latched into her pussy with his mouth. She sucked the air as Naruto's skilled lounge assaulted her insides like a wild animal. Naruto kissed, licked and sucked on her. She was moving her body wildly and moaned his name out "Oh! Naruto-kun!" She was close.

He could sense that and released her. Her could hear her pout and took him not to stop but she didn't have to worry. He had no intentions on that. He looked to her small clit "Oh what's this?" Naruto teased her as he rubbed the part and blow lightly on it.

Hinata couldn't take much more "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" She cried out in pleasure.

Naruto smiled "Let it go, cum for me Hinata..." He dived his mouth onto her again and she lost it. She was a squitter Naruto learned that from the first time and Naruto got a full blast of her cum into his face as she came.

She yelled out in ecstasy she grabbed a handful of Naruto's hand gripping it roughly. Her toes curled from her orgasm and her body shook as she breathed heavily.

Naruto pulled back, damn she tasted good. Naruto had enjoy his little meal, her cum was sweet. He licked his lips "Hinata you taste so fucking good." He said climbing on top of the panting Hyuga and placed a kiss on her lips.

Hinata could still taste herself on Naruto's lips, she had to admit she did taste good. This only added to her horniness, she couldn't wait she needed him inside of her now "Naruto-kun please.." She breathed out.

Naruto understood what Hinata meant and he nodded and slipped out of his boxers. Hinata gasped at Naruto's erected penis showing his own arousal. He was hard and horny for her, and it was all for her.

Naruto then went to insert himself but Hinata stopped him "Naruto-kun..this time I want to be on top." She told him as she stared into his needy eyes.

Naruto's eyebrow raised and he grinned, she was having more courage by the moment "Anything you want Hinata-hime." He cooed as she laid on his back shifting her onto him.

Hinata blushed at Naruto-kun's new name for her, she stared down to Naruto-kun nude form. He was stunning, he had a body any man would want. Well toned abs, clearly seeable lean muscles. Looking at his body, made her even more wet. She could feel Naruto-kun poking her and she knew she had to hurry, for both their sakes.

Hinata lifted herself and Naruto helped guide his harden cock to her wet pussy, as their two organs connected the two moaned. Hinata was as tight as Naruto could remember, and Naruto was as big as she remembered. But this time something was different, he was in her deeper than before in this new position.

Naruto gripped her hips and grinded on her sending a sign to move. Hinata replied and moved her body up and down on his shaft, the sound of their skin slapping on each other.

Hinata put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and moved as fast as she could, Naruto responded by thrusting up to met Hinata's. Naruto looked up to the moving Hinata, he watched her breast rapidly move. He was being hypnotized by them, he needed release now!

Naruto quickly sat up and grabbed Hinata from behind, she epped at the movement "Naruto-kun?" She asked but only got a thrust as an answer.

Hinata whimpered as Naruto-kun pierced her quick and hard, their bodies pressed on each other. Both hot and sweaty close to their release. No words needed to be exchanged when they stared into each other's eyes bringing them into a passionate kiss.

They groaned into each other's mouth as they both came. Hinata tighten around Naruto and she could feel Naruto spill his seed inside of her. She broke the kiss to shout from the warm liquid entering here.

The caught their breathe and looked into one another's eyes, Naruto smiled "You're too good in bed for your second time ya know hime."

Hinata blushed and smiled at Naruto's praise. She went to remove herself but Naruto wouldn't let her go "Naruto-kun?" She wonder what he was doing.

Naruto grinned and chuckled "Hey I can still go." He whispered in her ear, she could still feel him hard inside of her. Even though he just came. "I'm not done yet." He told her.

Suddenly Hinata found herself on her stomach, on her hands and knees. Naruto was right behind her and slapped her bottom "Hmm what a nice ass you have." He stroked her butt cheek a light red mark present on it.

Hinata bit her lower lip, that slap felt...oddly good. Hinata could feel Naruto-kun's cum begin to leak for her insides but was quickly plugged by Naruto entering her again.

Naruto grabbed her side and rocked into her fast and hard, he had unmatchable stamina. And she was about to find that out "Fuck Hinata!" He groaned as he hammered into her. Hinata wasn't just one to sit back either, she also moved back to match Naruto's thrust.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned his name.

Naruto grinned how he loved sounds she made "That's right scream my name!" His thrust became more violent "I want the whole village to hear! Hear me fucking the shy little Hyuga princess!" He leaned into her ear "You're mine Hinata." He suddenly stopped "Now say it." He commanded.

Hinata looked behind her shoulder to see Naruto's devilish smile, she wasn't experienced in dirty talk but she'd say anything to get him moving again. "Yes I am yours! I'm Naruto-kun's! Fuck me Naruto-kun! Make me yours forever!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Naruto's smile grew, that's what he wanted from her. He began again with a powerful thrust into Hinata, touching her womb again. He could feel how wet she was around his dick, her moans of pleasure. Her tightness around him, and when she screamed for him to fuck her it was all he needed to cum again.

Naruto did one final thrust and yelled into the air as he emptied himself into her again. Hinata too came again from this motion and screamed Naruto-kun's name not caring who heard the sounds of their wild love making.

Naruto panted as he released Hinata and finally exited out of her. He looked to his cock to see it cover in her cum and Hinata was overflowing with both of their juices, leaking out of her.

Naruto sat there amazed, this was two times better than last time. Hell it was his best experience , Hinata was just truly talented in bed. They say it's always the quiet ones though. If Hinata were his girlfriend he could get used to this.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata called his name "You aren't done yet are you?" She said in a seductive voice, spreading her legs open "I want more.." She cooed.

Naruto smiled as he climbed on top of her, yes he could damn sure get used to this.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of that. Ok now I'll update my other stories! Just wanted to type this one out anyway fav, follow and review tell me if this scene was as good as the original or not. Vicks out :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews and fav/follows! Sorry it took a while but here it is enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

Hinata sighed as she watched her boyfriend of three weeks be surrounded by a horde of women. Giving him gifts and presents but also being asked on dates and even marriage. The Hyuga heiress knew what she was getting herself into by being the girlfriend of the legendary Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the world.

When their relationship became public most of their friends were not surprised and most actually saw it coming. Though they kept most of the details about exactly how they got together from them, the drunken night still only known by those they told.

Hinata was happy, probably the most happiest of her life, Naruto treated her with nothing but respect and love. He showed her with his affections day and night and he wasn't afraid to show it in public either. He took her out on dates when ever he could and spent as much time with her as possible, then came their sex life. Kami it was wonderful, Naruto was always eager to go. He could be gentle and slow, or hard and fast either way she loved it. Sometimes it be quick or they stay up all night making each other cum over and over again.

Hinata smiled at the memories but frowned at the current situation. The women were now staring at Naruto with lustful eyes, and seductive stares. It was getting on her nerve, she knew Naruto-kun was being polite and all but this was getting out of hand. She then went wide eye when she saw a woman trying to kiss Naruto-kun on the lips! Her Naruto-kun's lips!

Naruto thankfully backed away the last second sending her a glare "What are you doing?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

The dark-haired girl frowned "Oh come on Naruto-kun don't tell me you're afraid of a little kiss?" She licked her lips.

Naruto rolled his eyes "I have a girlfriend sorry lady." He then pushed the women out-of-the-way.

The girl snorted "You mean that pale chick that was over there?"

"Over there?" Naruto questioned. He turned around to see Hinata already gone "Where she go?!"

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck "Come on Naruto-kun have so fun with me, I'll be much better than her." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto released himself from her "No thanks, Hinata all I need." He then put up a hand sign and vanished in a yellow flash.

**With Hinata**

Hinata had arrived at Naruto's apartment, frustrated and enraged. How dare that..that...slut try to move in on her Naruto-kun! And she was even more angry at Naruto's casual reaction to it, she couldn't bare to watch it anymore and just left.

Naruto had appeared in the apartment sighing in relief "Gotta thank Oto-chan for teaching that before he left." He smiled as he saw his girlfriend "Well now that we're alone." He walked up behind her and kissed her neck "Why don't we.."

Hinata spun around with an angry look on her face "Don't touch me.." She told him as she looked away.

Naruto took a step back, did Hinata just snap? And on him!? "Hinata-chan what's wrong?" He asked but no response "Was it something I did?" He wondered.

Hinata turned her head to him "More like what you didn't do." She crossed her arms.

Naruto stared at her oddly and sighed "Ok I give up what I do?"

Hinata sighed as she began "That woman tried to kiss you on the lips right in front of me."

Naruto shrugged "But I stopped her." He defended himself.

"That's not the point!" Her voice raised "You need to let those women out here know you're taken, and you need to stop being so casual about them humping your leg in public and stop showing off!" She glared at her boyfriend.

Naruto frowned and now he was getting upset too "First of all I don't 'show off' they come to me second they know I have a girlfriend but they don't care it's not something you can blame on me!" He argued.

Hinata looked to the floor "Is this how it's going to be then, you getting surrounded by women day after day while I just watch?" Her voice lowered "I wonder what you do if we weren't in a relationship. I can't help but one day you'll slip up and allow it to happen." She sighed in frustration.

Naruto's heart stopped "So this it huh?" He asked with a dark chuckle "Damn and here I thought things going good but I guess not."

Hinata blinked "Naruto-kun?" She said confused.

Naruto avoided eye contact "I was getting used to this, the time we spent today on dates or in the bed." Hinata blushed at the mention "And honestly I don't think I'll ever find anyone to replace you, to make me feel the way I do with you." He had a sadden face on "But just that thought makes my chest hurt, it makes it sick just thinking about it." He gripped his chest "But the thought of you with another make me so angry. You and him going on dates, kissing each other. Him touching you like I did and you screaming his name like you did me!" He gridded his teeth "I couldn't bare that! I..I.." He punched the nearest wall making Hinata jump "I'd kill him!" He shouted breathing heavily.

Hinata bit her lip to stop herself from crying "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked in a afraid voice.

Naruto turned "What!?" He gripped her shoulders "No I would never leave you!" He declared "I thought you were breaking up with me."

Hinata shook her head "No I would never Naruto-kun." She cupped his left cheek "Why would you think that?" She looked into his blue eyes looking for an answer.

Naruto frowned "Well you were angry and I think that had been the first I've ever seen you mad before, so I just got worried." He admitted.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend with a smile and giggled "Naruto-kun that was just a couple's fight nothing to worry about." She reassured him as she wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder "Next time I seem mad just grab me and kiss me to shut me up ok?"

Naruto nodded as he released her "Oh you mean like make up sex? I heard that's what people in troubled relationships do!" He grinned.

Hinata blushed "Yes..I've heard of that too, but I think we've already made up so..."

Naruto's face dropped "So no making up huh?" He sounded disappointed.

Hinata shook her head "No but I'll cook you your favorite meal tonight!" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Naruto smiled brightly "You'll cook me your homemade ramen again?" He asked.

She nodded as Naruto gave her a big kiss on the lips "Naruto-kun." She blushed.

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's cute face, Kami he loved it. He loved it, he repeated in his mind. "Hinata...I..I.." Naruto tried to say it but the words just wouldn't come out "Fuck.." He turned away "I'm sorry it's been weeks and I said I'd try to say it eventually but I just can't...yet."

Hinata gave Naruto a sad smile and kissed his cheek "It's ok Naruto-kun. I know you'll say it and when you do you'll mean it." She told him while grabbing his arm "Now come on I'll make you your ramen."

Naruto nodded allowing Hinata to drag him to the kitchen, still the words "I love you" going through his head. She says it all the time, so why is it so hard for him? How can she casually say something with such great meaning nearly daily? He knew in his heart and mind he did feel love for her, but yet for some reason he can't say it. If he was going to confess he was going to need outside help.

**The Next Day**

Naruto sighed as he walked around Konoha, he was all alone today. During their session last night they were interrupted by Hinata's teammates, saying she had a mission and it couldn't wait. So Naruto was 'blue balled' in a sense and she left during morning.

Never the less Naruto was pissed, how dare they interrupt their time together! He was just getting into too!

He groaned in frustration he had no idea when she'd be returning, so he'd have to just sit around and wait. But it wasn't all bad, at least now he had time to figure things out now.

"Ok who to talk to? I can't go to Sasuke not after last time. I could try Kakashi-sensei but no he's old and single." Naruto said to himself thinking of whom to talk to. "Wait I know Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto was surprised when he turned around to see Sakura behind him "Sakura-chan!" He yelled giving her a hug "I need your help."

Sakura was confused at first but nodded as Naruto dragged her off to Ichiraku Ramen. The small ramen restaurant had largely expanded in the last two years, rumor had it around the five great nations that this was Naruto's favorite restaurant. So Shinobi and noblemen from across the land came here to dine and try out the food for themselves. In now a few months Ichiraku became a well known name around the nations, with all the money old man Teuchi needed to expand.

"So.." Sakura started "What did you want Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath "Ok when and how do you tell someone you..." He looked away with a blush "You love them.." He said in a small voice.

Sakura stared at Naruto with wide eyes, looking closely at Naruto's embarrassed face. She laughed, annoying Naruto of course "I'm sorry Naruto." She said trying to suppress her laughter "Let me guess, you finally realized you love Hinata and now you want to tell her?" She asked as the blonde nodded.

"It's just that, growing up I never had anyone around to say stuff like 'I love you' in fact Hinata was the first person to say something like that to me. My Kaa-san being the second." He explained sadly "I didn't know how to react to a girl confessing her love to me, so I tried to ignore it. But now looking back on it I regret it, I should have given her a chance sooner. I shouldn't have made her wait so long." Naruto said in a grim voice.

Sakura frowned, she wasn't used to seeing Naruto like this. And she also wasn't used to hearing him speak all emotionally open about subjects like this too. She clinched as she remembered how she lied about loving him right in his face. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it, how dare she lie about something as serious as being in love. "Naruto!" She started off "Ok I know you're nervous and not experienced in something like this but its ok. Hinata loves you and I'm sure you loves her too, you just don't know how to say it yet! But believe me, when the time comes you'll know when its the right time to say it." She explained.

Naruto tilted his head "Like when you told Sasuke you loved him?" He asked.

Sakura blushed at the memory of her confession "Yes just like when I told Sasuke-kun I loved him. I was open and completely honest about it, and I never looked back at it like a bad thing." She said smiling.

Naruto smiled back "Thanks Sakura-chan you're not just one of my best friends, your also like the sister I never had ya know." He said grinning like an idiot.

Sakura stared at Naruto and laughed "And you're like that annoying brother I never wanted." She chuckled.

Naruto pouted "Sakura-chan...so mean."

Sakura waved her hand "Kidding, so lets order I'm starving!" She then looked at the menu.

Naruto just stared at Sakura smiling, thinking of their conversion. Now he knew what he had to do.

**The Next Day**

Another day without Hinata, but that was ok for Naruto. Today was a special day, he was walking down the street making his way to the Yamakana Flower shop. Naruto smiled as he wasn't harassed by a packs of women anymore.

He had made it publicly care he was taken off the market and was in a relationship. The women were heart-broken but he was sure they'd just move on quickly. He smiled to himself, happy he was able to finally enjoy a nice peaceful walk around his home.

He entered the flower shop "Hello welcome!" Ino called as she turned around "Welcome to the Yan...oh it's just you Naruto." Ino said dully.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Nice to see you too Ino." He said.

Ino chuckled "Hey I'm kidding." She waved her hand "So what do you need flowers for Hinata maybe?" She teased him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Hehe not this time, I'm actually buying flowers for Ero-sennin and my...parents." He told her.

Ino's eyes went wide as she realized just what it was for. She remembered meeting Naruto's father the Yondaime Hokage, he was as awesome as he was he the stories about him were told. It was an emotional goodbye for Naruto when the Edo Tensei was released and the Hokages faded away. She felt Naruto's pain, saying goodbye to one's father isn't easy like her own. Though she had her father in her life for as long as she could remember but Naruto had only met him twice.

She smiled at her follow blonde "I'll bring some right to you." She went back to grab three bocas of flowers. "Here you go Naruto, they're on the house." She said as she handed the to him.

Naruto was surprised to her this but bowed his head "Thanks a lot Ino!" He gave her wide smile.

"It's the least I could do after all you've done so much for everyone. Now go, and say hi to Hinata for me!" She yelled as he exited the shop.

Naruto turned and nodded as he then disappeared in a flash. He appeared a little outside the village, right near the memorial he had made for Ero-sennin. "Hey there Ero-sennin. It's been nearly a year already, hard to believe hehe." He chuckled to himself. In a week's time it will be the Rinne festival. A day of memory of the day Pain attacked and destroyed the village but also a day of celebration for Naruto the Hero of the Shinobi world.

He clapped his hands and pried "Ero-sennin I wish you were here to see it, peace between the nations." He said as he looked up to the shy "They call me a hero, the whole does now. I'm admired and loved by the new and old generations. It's kinda of weird but I'm getting used to it." He then sighed "You would had loved to see it all I know you would have." But then Naruto smiled as he remember something "Oh yea and there's Hinata! Boy Ero-sennin I never understood why you were so into women when I was young but damn I never thought sex would be so good!" He grinned "And it's all the more better when you're with someone you love..." His smiled dropped and he looked down "I'll tell her next time I see her I swear I will!" Naruto said with great determination.

He than waved goodbye to the memorial and teleported to his next stop, his parents grave.

Naruto had only recently learned where his father and mother were buried. He slowly walked towards the grave, lightly gripping the flowers in hand as he laid them down never to the tombstones.

"Hey Oto-chan, Kaa-chan.' He started with a sad smile "Sorry I haven't been here in a while, but I've been busy. With missions, getting harassed 24/7." He lightly joked "But I'm here because...I wanted to tell you all about Hinata. I found someone Kaa-chan, though she isn't like you. She's not loud or out going, she quite and shy all the time but a part of find that to be cute. But there is one thing you to do have in common." He gripped his chest "You both love me..so much." He felt tears threating to fall "But I'm afraid to say it I don't know why!" He yelled out loud "I wish you two were here to meet her, to see your future grandkids! I wish..I wish...I wish you two didn't have to die." He fall to his knees panting "But it's ok, I'm ok I have someone to love me. Someone to greet me when I come home, to hold me at night were I can lay my head. Someone who listens to me and even laughs at my corny jokes..." He wiped his tears away and smiled brightly "Someone I love. And her name is Hyuga Hinata." He than raise to his feet "And I'm sure you would had love her too." He then turned away "See you guys later." With that he walked away, feeling like he just got something off his chest.

A few moments later he was stopped by ANBU "Uzumaki Naruto-sama. The Hokage has summoned you." He said as he respected bowed to Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head "What does Kakashi-sensei want?" He wonder as he made his way to the tower.

As he entered the room he saw Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba and Shino all waiting for him with grim looks on their faces.

"Naruto, good you're here." Kakashi greeted him.

The blonde looked around confused "Wait Kiba and Shino are here so that means, Hinata is back too!?" He asked in excitement.

Sakura frowned "Actually Naruto the reason we're here is.."

"Hinata has been kidnapped Naruto." Kakashi cut her off.

Naruto's smiled slowly turned into a frown and he wore a shocked face "By who?" He asked as he growled in anger "Who's the bastard that took my Hinata!" He screamed in furry.

Kiba raised an eyebrow "Your Hinata?" He asked with a sly smile.

Naruto's face brighten red "Yea...look what happened?"

Shino spoke up "We were attacked on our way back from our mission. By a mysterious man, his name was Otsutsuki Toneri."

Naruto's eyes went wide "Otsutsuki?" He repeated.

This was bad, the Otsutsuki clan was wiped out hundreds of years ago. Right? At least that's what the old man sage said. A million things when through his mind, was Kaguya back? Was black Zetsu back? He'd find out soon enough as he listen to the mission briefing.

Their mission was simple, find and rescue Hinata and to also learn who this Toneri person was. But one thing was for sure, Naruto **_was _**going to save and beat that Toneri guy's ass. He then left the Hokage tower to get his mission gear "Hold on Hinata-hime, your Naruto-kun is coming." All he could see was red as he traveled to his home at inhuman speed.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of that. Yea I've been having one shitty week and sigh didn't feel like typing but I got back up and I'm at it again. You know what to do Vicks Out :P<p> 


	5. Poll AN

**Important Please Read **

Hello guys not a chapter but an update.

I'm currently holding a poll, the subject is what you guys my favs and followers believe to be my best fanfiction so far. I'm curious as to seeing were one is the least favorite and the most so I can try to improve on it. Just wanted to put that out there Vicks out :P


End file.
